russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Batang Barbell
Mars Ravelo's Batang Barbell is a 2016 Philippine superhero fantasy-action television series based on characters created by Mars Ravelo and directed by Jun Lana and Toto Trinidad, starring Lance Lucido and Jinggoy Estrada. The series was aired on IBC's Hapon Ang Dating afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from November 21, 2016 to March 3, 2017, replacing Roberta. This series serves as a follow-up to the highly successful primetime television series, Captain Barbell. Set 100 years in the future, the series revolved around a little boy who becomes the young Captain Barbell of his time period. Synopsis In the 22nd century, cybernetic technology has improved the way humans live. Through cybergenic enhancements developed by VCorp, people can stay young and healthy forever, free from disease and the ravages of time. They can even change the way they look or enhance their physical capabilities, becoming as beautiful and perfect as they wish to be. However, this very expensive technology is only available to those who can afford it. The Megaplex is an exclusive city for the rich, famous and decadent, all of who have enjoyed the benefits of cybergenics. Meanwhile, the poor people who live in the surrounding settlements remain unaltered, ordinary and, in the eyes of the cyber-enhanced, “imperfect.” A computerized city, the Megaplex’s day-to-day operations and utilities are run by the artificial intelligence MAGOG (Maintenance Automation General Operations Governance). But when a glitch causes MAGOG to gain sentience, it decides that man must merge with machine to evolve—whether they like it or not. It takes control of the entire city and its cyber-enhanced inhabitants, transforming them into a vast army of cyborg soldiers programmed to capture humans for cybergenic remodeling. The old city of San Marcial becomes a place of refuge for humans fleeing from MAGOG’s cyborg forces. One of the refugees is Darius, a young boy who got separated from his parents and crippled by a cyborg attack. He is taken in by the community’s leader, Oscar, who bolsters his spirits by telling him about the legend of Captain Barbell, a great hero who lived 100 years in the past. But Captain Barbell is more than just a myth. Enshrined in a shack at an old junkyard is the hero's magic barbell itself. It is said that at a time of great need, whosoever is able to lift the barbell will possess its power. Many have tried, but no one has yet succeeded. When a squad of cyborg soldiers launch a surprise attack, Darius happens to take refuge in the junkyard shrine. He tries lifting the barbell, but it is just too heavy for him. He doesn't stop trying, persisting to lift it even as he hears the cyborgs approaching outside. As though sensing Darius’ determination, the barbell suddenly retracts to a smaller and lighter size. The boy lifts it up and yells “Captain Barbell,” instantly transforming him into a young version of the legendary hero. Possessing all the powers of the original, he single-handedly defeats the invading cyborgs. Batang Barbell, as Darius has come to be called, becomes humanity’s line of defense against the cyborg forces. But as MAGOG’s empire grows stronger, Darius gears himself for a battle that will ultimately be waged across time and space. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Lance Lucido' as Darius del Mundo / Batang Barbell *'Jinggoy Estrada' as Oscar Agustin '''- Leader of the San Marcial refugee community. *Aiza Marquez' as '''Vanessa del Mundo' - Darius' mother, a scientist who holds the key to defeating MAGOG. A former citizen of the Megaplex, she is a cyber-enhanced human who has somehow been able to resist the evil A.I.'s control. Villains *'Maritoni Fernandez' as Evie Villian / Queen V - CEO of VCorp. The sister of Evan Villian (from Captain Barbell), she has slowed down her aging through cybergenics. After MAGOG takes control, she is remodeled into Queen V, the cyborg leader through whom MAGOG speaks. *'Dante Ponce' as Commander X - Chief commander of the cyborg armies. *'Dionne Monsanto' as Zoe Trias / Cyborg Z-03 - Posing as a teacher in the San Marcial community, she turns out to be a cyborg spy. 'Supporting Cast' *'Justin Quirino' as Arvic Aquino *'Joshen Bernardo' as Aman Aquino *'Perla Bautista' as Nenita Bautista *'Ciara Sotto' as Mylene Bautista *'Bodjie Pascua' as Tonton Bautista *'Ashley Cabrera' as Jana Santiago *'Kristoff Meneses' as Steven Vidanes *'Gerald Pesigan' as Cadol Cada *'Kyle Kevin Ang' as Baldo de Baldo *'Milkcah Nacion' as Katleen Santiago 'Guest Cast' *'Hans Mortel' as Pekto Bautista *'Izzy Canillo' as Miguel Pesigan *'Gio Larrazabal' as JB Pesigan Episodes References to Works by Mars Ravelo * Darius is based on Dario, the protagonist of the 1964 Pinoy Komiks serial and 1965 film Captain Barbell Kontra Captain Bakal. * MAGOG is inspired by Gog, a 1965 Pilipino Komiks serial about an evil brain monster. Reception 'Ratings' According to data from Kantar Media Philippines, Batang Barbell conquered the afternoon viewing habit of TV viewers as it reigned in the timeslot with a pilot rating of 19.4% or almost 10 points higher than its rival programs like Doble Kara (ABS-CBN) and Hahamakin ang Lahat (GMA) are only got 16.7% and 11.8%. Awards and nominations * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Favorite TV Program) - Won See also * Lance Lucido is 'Batang Barbell' * 'Batang Barbell' to join HapoNation line-up * Pilot Episode of ‘Batang Barbell’ Reign the National TV Ratings * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC * Captain Barbell (2016 TV series) * Captain Barbell References External links * Program Site * Batang Barbell on Facebook * Batang Barbell on Twitter * Batang Barbell on Instagram Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine dramas Category:Philippine television series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Telenovelas Category:Television spin-offs Category:2016 Philippine television series debuts Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:2017 Philippine television series endings Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Superhero television programs